16 And Pregenat
by Summerdaws1204
Summary: May Maple and Brenden Birch are dating, but one day they end up going to far and get's May pregnant. After her announcement to Brenden. Brenden leaves her. Fearing what her parents think. She decides to stay with Ash and Delia. May falls in love with Ash, but with Serena staying their with them. What will happen? At first hoennshipping but then Advanceshipping vs Amourshippin
1. I'll Be Their

Pokemon 16 And Pregenat Chatpher 1 I'll be their

(May's Bedroom 3RD POV)

May woke up and felt cold. She looked down and saw that she was naked, Then she remembered that she had given up her virginity to her longtime boyfriend Brenden Birch.

May got up and took a shower and put a white cut-off t-shirt with a pink heart and she wore a matching bandana and necklace and jeans that her boyfriend Brenden bought for her. May saw Brenden's hat laying on the nightstand, She deiced to put on it.

"Hey Bren wake up" She said

Brenden woke up to see his girlfriend with his hat on. He thought she looked adorable

"Alright May give me my hat back" He said

May giggled "No" She said playfully

Brenden was fixing to get up

"No Brenden don't get up" She said

Brenden looked down and saw that he was naked and remembered last night

May exited the room, so that Brenden could change

May knocked on the door and said " I'm heading downstairs Bren" She said. She heard an alright and went downstairs to see her family waiting for her

"Good Moring May" Her mother greeted her

"Moring Mom" She replied

May got a plate full of bacon, eggs, and pancakes

May sat besides her youngest brother Blake who was 2 and was in a highchair waiting to be fed. Blake started playing with Brenden's hat

May put it on Blake

"Oh he looks so adorable" May cooed

A few minutes later Brenden arrived say his good mornings to the Maple's

After breakfast May and Brenden went together on a walk. Walking hand and hand they enjoyed their peacefully walk.

"Brenden we need to talk" She told him

"About what?" He asked her

"You know what" She said

"Oh" He said

"Brenden what if I get pregnant?" She asked him with watery eyes

Brenden wiped away the tears and said "May no matter what I'll be their for you" He said kissing her. They embraced and headed back to the house


	2. The News

Pokémon 16 And Pregnant Chapter 2 The News

(Maple's House May's Room 3RD POV)

2 Weeks Later

May had just found out that she was pregnant.

May sighed "How am I going to tell Brenden?" She thought to herself

May decided to wake up her boyfriend Brenden. May shook him slightly, but it didn't work , so she gave him peck on the cheek. He woke up

"Moring May" He said sleepily.

"Moring" She said

May and Brenden headed downstairs for breakfast

"Moring May Moring Brenden" Her mother said

"Moring" They both replied

"May can you feed you brother?" She asked her daughter

"Yeah sure" She said. Carline went out the door to buy some grocers. Max and Norman had a son and father day out.

May got some pancakes and scrambled eggs that her mom fixed to feed to Blake, May was feeding him he wouldn't stop laughing

"You're in a happy mood this morning aren't you" She said giggling. Turing serious May deiced it was finally time to tell him

"Brenden you know how we had sex a couple weeks ago?" She asked him

"Yeah so" He replied

May sighed

"I'm pregnant" She said

Brenden looked shocked.

"YOUR PREGENAT" He yelled.

"Yes" she said

"This is all of your fault" He said

"No this your fault because you keep on insisting on doing it" She said angrily

"Sorry May I just so shocked at this" He said apologizing

"It's okay Bren" She said

May went up and hugged him

"I love you May" He said kissing her

"I love you too Brenden" She said. sealing it with a short and sweet kiss

"No matter what May we get though this together" He said

Author: Don't worry the chapters will be longer


	3. Running Away

Pokemon 16 And Pregenat Chatpher 3 Running Away

(Maple's House 3RD POV)

2 Weeks Later

It had been two weeks since May told Brenden that she was pregnant. She had found out that she was actually pregnant. May showed symposiums of pregnancy, So she and Brenden went to the doctor, and doctor told her that she was pregnant

May woke up in the morning to see Brenden wasn't their, but their was a note their. She picked up the note to see it was for Brenden. It read

 _Sorry May I love you, but I not ready to take that kind of responsibly_

 _Love,_

 _Brenden (Bren)_

May broke down in tears after hearing this. She didn't know what to do. Her parents and her siblings went on a road trip, and didn't want to go. May finally decided to call her other family

May called the phone. A few seconds Delia Ketchum appeared on the phone. Delia noticed that May's eyes looked red and puffy

"May sweetie what's wrong?" Delia asked her, even though Delia and May wasn't related. Delia treated May as her daughter.

"Delia I'm pregnant" She said

"Oh my gosh May does Brenden know?" She asked May

May started crying again

"May are you okay?" She asked worriedly

"Brenden knows and he left me" She said though tears

Delia looked at the girl with sympathy

"Delia I don't want to tell my parents can I stay with you for a little bit?" She asked her

"Of course May when will you leave?" She asked May

"After I get done eating breakfast" She said

And with that the call ended, And May prepared herself some breakfast. She fixed herself some cholate chip pancakes with bacon and toast with orange juice to drink

Once she was done with breakfast, She bought tickets for herself. The ferry would take off at 9:30, right now it was 9:15. While wating on the ferry to arrive she just took a walk around Peatlburg.

Skip Time 9:30

May was now on the ferry to pallet town. May decided to go swimming. May put on a (The one from Brave The Wave).

May went to the swimming pool. May saw that the boys were checking her out, and the girls were looking at her with envy. May sighed. She didn't really like boys checking her out, but she ignored it.

"Hey their May" Said a familiar voice

She turned around to see her rival Drew

"Oh hello Drew" She said

Drew brought her closer to him, ever since their journey in Johto. Drew had become attracted to her

"You get more beautiful each time I see you" He said

May pushed him off her

"I told you I didn't like you that way" She said

Drew was fixing to get closer until

"Hey leave her alone" A voice said. They turned around to see a light skin boy with brown spikey hair with blue eyes.

"Stay out of my business" He said

"You harassing a girl is my business" He said

"Let's have a six on six Pokémon battle right now" Drew challenged him

"Deal" He said


	4. Arriving At The Ketchum's

Pokemon 16 And Pregenat Chatpher 4 Arriving At The Ketchum's

Jacob destroyed Drew. His Blastioe defeated his Roserade. Jacob's Sceptile defeated his Butterfree. Drew's Flygon beat his Sceptile. Drew's Flygon defeated his Blastioe. Jacob's Aggron defeated his Flygon. Jacob Mighteynad defeated Drew's Abosl. Jacob's Vigroth defeated Drew's Masquerin. And finally Jacob's Manertic defeated Drew's Gardevior.

After the battle May pecked Jacob on the cheek as thanks. May went to rest up in her room.

(Next Day)

May woke up to hear the captain saying that they had arrived Pallet Town. May gathered her things and headed off the ferry.

A few minutes later she had arrived at the Ketchum's. May knocked on the door. Delia arrived at the door

"Hello May sweetie come on in" She said kindly

May went inside

"Thanks again Mrs. Ketchum" She said

"Your welcome May" She said

"I'm nothing but a slut anyway" She said

"May don't you ever say that" She said

"Well it's true" She said

"May you can't help it can you" She said

"I guess" May sighed

"I made breakfast" Delia said

May entered the kitchen grabbing a plate of gravy and biscuits with bacon

After breakfast May took all of her stuff to Ash's room. May walked around Pallet Town and after her walk she deiced to go to the professor

May knocked on the door. Tracey opened the door

"Hey May" He said

"Hello Tracey" She said smiling

Tracey always had a small crush on May.

"Is the Professor here?" May asked him

"Yes he is" He said letting May in

"Thank Tracey" She said

My found the professor

"Hello their May how are you?" He asked her

"I could be better" She said

"May what's wrong?" He asked her

May explained the whole thing to him

Deciding to change the subject May asked him "So what place did Ash make in the Kalos League" She said taking a sip of tea that the professor gave to her

"He placed top 4" He said

"Wow that's really good" She said

"But according to his friends he was really disponed" He said

"I wonder why?" She asked him

He shrugged his shoulders

May after that left to go back to Delia's house

Once May got their she took off her shoes, And headed up to bathroom to what she's been doing the past two weeks puking

Delia knocked on the door and asked her "May are you okay?" She asked her

May opened the door. "I could be better" She replied

May yawned "Delia I'm going to take a nap" She said going to Ash's room to do that. A few minutes later May was snoring peacefully

Delia opened the door to check up on May.

"Wow May is such a sweetie I don't know why Brenden leave her" She said to herself


	5. Ash Arrives

Pokemon 16 And Pregenat Chatpher 5 Ash Arrives

(Outside Of Pallet Town 3RD POV)

Ash Ketchum after a fun adventure was finally time to go back home with his girlfriend Serena. Yes they had gotten together after the Kalos league

Serena confessed her love to Ash, But Ash really didn't like Serena that way, In fact he had his eyes om another. May Maple. May was perfect to him. He loved everything about her, But sadly Brenden Birch had stolen her heart.

"What are you thinking about Ashy?" Serena asked her boyfriend

Ash cringed. May called him that

"Nothing much just thinking about my old friends" He replied

"Like girls" She said obviously jealous

Ash sighed that was huge problem with Serena way to clingy and she didn't like Ash to be around any girls, Even the girls with boyfriends

"Yes Serena and my old boy friends" He said putting empathize on boy friends

Ash and Serena arrived at Ash's house. Ash knocked on the door, And his mother opened

"Ash" She said hugging the boy

Delia let go of her only son

"And you must be Serena" She said turning to see Serena

"Yep that's me" She said

Delia let Ash and Serena in, Ash immediately went to the kitchen to find breakfast was cooked. Ash grabbed a plate and started digging in

"Wow Mom this is the best food you ever made" He said between mouthfuls

"Thanks Ashy" A different voice said

Ash turned around to see the love of his life May Maple

"May" He said hugging her

May returned the hug "I missed you" She said. She looked over her shoulder to see a jealous Serena.

May playfully punched him the arm "You should of called me in Kalos" She said

"I'm sorry May I was busy" He said

"Oh yeah I remember now Master Ash Ketchum has only two things on his mind" She teased

Ash chuckled "Well at least I don't think about my girlfriend 24/7" He teased back not knowing what had happened

May looked at the ground sadly

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly

"Ash I became pregnant with his child and he left me" She said letting the tears

Ash had never looked at angry before "That dirty son a bitch" He cursed

Delia looked at her son "Language young man" She scolded her son

"Mom this is a m-rated fanfiction" He said

Ash comforted May by hugging her and running her fingers though her hair

Serena looked infuriated "Well looks like the little slut couldn't keep her legs closed" She said

May rand out the door. Ash went after, Not before giving Serena a death glare.


	6. First Kiss

Pokemon 16 And Pregnant Chapter 6 First Kiss

(Pallet Town May 3RD POV)

May now had her feet in water crying After what Serena

"May" She heard Ash calling her name. Ash found her and ran up to her

"May are you okay?" Ash asked her worriedly

"Ash just leave me alone" She mumbled

Ash didn't listen and put her into a comforting hug. May started crying into Ash's hug

Once the embrace was broken. Ash and May started kissing, At first it was a sweet kiss, But then it turned into make out session. Their tongues wrestled with each other.

Once the kiss was broken. May realized what they did

"Ash you just kissed me" She said

"So?" He asked her confused

"Ash does Serena ring a bell" She said

Then it hit Ash "May I don't love Serena" He said truthfully

"You don't" She said surprised

"No May I love you, But you were dating Brenden, And I she could fill the void, And plus I couldn't say no to her" He said

"Ash I love you to" She said

"You do" He said surprised

May brought Ash in for another kiss, This time for a short and sweet kiss.

Ash and May headed back to the Ash's house

Once Ash and May arrived at the Ash's, Delia had fixed dinner. May went to fix her and Ash a plate, While Ash would talk with Serena.

He went into his room and what he saw shocked him. It was Serena in a lingerie

Serena went up to him kissed him "Ashy boy I'm ready for you" She said seductively

Ash pushed Serena off "Listen Serena we need to talk" He said

Serena looked at her boyfriend confused "What is it Ashy?" She asked

"Serena I don't love you" He said

Serena looked heartbroken "It's that slut May isn't it" She said angrily

"I'm sorry Serena" He said leaving his room

"I will get my revenge May Maple" She said


	7. Harassed

Pokemon 16 And Pregenat Chatpher 7 Harassed

(Ketchum's House 3RD POV)

7:00 AM

Ash woke up from the sound of his new girlfriend May puking in the bathroom. Ash went up to the door and knocked on it.

"May are you okay their?" He asked

"Does it sound like I'm okay?" She asked him angrily

"No" He replied

"Okay there's your answer dumbass" She said angrily

Ash looked shocked that May had cussed at him, but then he remembered that mood swings one of the side effects of being pregnant

A few minutes later May appeared from the bathroom.

Ash caressed her cheek "I'm so sorry that this has happened to you" He said

"Ash it's aright it's not your fault" She said

"I know, but I feel so sorry for you" He said

"Ash you know your a pretty good boyfriend" She said lovingly

"Thanks May I try" He said

"May Ash breakfast is ready" Delia called from the kitchen

Ash and May ran downstairs for breakfast, They found out Delia had cooked blueberry pancakes with bacon, eggs, and a omelet

May grabbed orange juice from the fridge a poured into a cup, While Ash got milk

As they were eating breakfast "Hey mom where did Serena go?" Ash asked her

"I don't know to be honest Ash" She replied

After breakfast May and Ash decided to take a walk, As they were walking they heard a wolf whistle. They looked and saw it was directed at May

"Hello their sweet cheeks how about you and me get it on tonight?" He asked

He had short spikey black hair with blue eyes, and was kind of muscular

May and Ash looked at him disgusted at the remark "You perv I'm already taken" May said

"Well I had to take a chance, I couldn't possibly pass a chance on you hot body" He said

While Ash couldn't disagree with May having a hot body, Ash was getting tired of every guy that May has dated or seen try to take advantage of her, It happened quite frequently while on their journey

May blushed at the remark "So how about it I'll even pay you" He said

"No thanks I got plenty enough money, and even if I didn't I wouldn't take your request pervert" She said

"Oh come baby I'm the Colby Jennings and this guy won't pleasure you like me" He said counting to flirt with May

"Oh I know who you are" Ash said

"You take advantages of girl and only have one night stands with them don't you" He counted

"So I'm that famous huh" He said gloating

Ash had enough of Colby, So he punched him, leaving Colby with a bleeding nose

"I'll get you back, and I'll get you babe one day" He said running away

"Ash was that really necessary?" May questioned him

"Yeah it was he is douche who doesn't care about girls" He said

"I know Ash, but you shouldn't punch him" She said

"I'm sorry May my anger got the best of me" He said

"It's alright Ashy" She said

And the ended with a kiss as Colby watched


	8. Date

Pokemon 16 And Pregenat Chatpher 8 Date

(Pallet Town 3RD POV)

After the incident May and Ash decided to get lunch at Ash's favorite restaurant Mario's Pizza. May and Ash went inside

A man came out "Well if isn't my favorite customer Ash Ketchum" He said

He was the owner of Mario's Pizza his name is Mario Lopez. He was the basic definition of Italian

"Hey Mario it's been awhile hasn't it" He replied

Mario looked at May "Who is this lovely lady?" He asked

May blushed "I'm May Maple Ash's girlfriend" She said introducing herself

"Nice to meet you May" He said shaking her hand

Mario lead them to table and gave them menus

Pretty soon a waiter came over "What would you like to drink?" He asked them

Ash said he wanted a Pepsi and May wanted a Mountain Dew.

After a little while the waiter appeared with their drinks, While their was talking a blonde girl appeared

"Ash Ketchum is that you?" She asked

Ash suddenly who realized who it was it was the girl he had a crush on during school (Yes Ash went to school) head cheerleader Hannah Peters.

"Oh hey Hannah" He replied

"Oh my gosh Ash you have changed so much" She said

"Thanks" He replied

May cleared her throat "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Hannah Peters me and Ash went to school together" She said

"I'm May Maple nice to meet you Hannah" May said politely

Ash had to go to the bathroom

"Well Hannah it's nice to meet you" May said trying to start up a conversation

"Cut the shit Maple" Hannah said coldly

May looked at Hannah shocked "Ash is my" She said

Ash returned from the bathroom. Pretty soon Ash and May's drinks got their and Hannah. May and Ash ordered the Mario's special large. The special had meat, ham peppers, and secret sauce that nobody knew about (Not in that way)

"Ash what do you think about Hannah?" May asked while taking a sip of her drink

"Well she was the b word in school, but I guess she's changed" He replied

"Do you think she's attractive?" May asked another question

"She's okay, and nobody could be more beautiful than you" Ash flirted with her.

After that May dropped her questions about Hannah. A few minutes later the pizza came. May and Ash was eating the pizza while making small talk.

After Ash paid for the bill. They decided to get ice cream. May got mint cholate chip, while Ash got cholate.

"This ice cream is so yummy" May said cutely

Ash laughed at the cute expression May showed. After they got done eating their ice cream Ash and May decided to go home.


	9. An Old Friend

Pokémon 16 and Pregnant Chapter 9 Friend Calls

(Ash's House 3rd POV)

Ages

Harley (OC)-15

Ash and May were outside of Ash's house, Ash knocked on the door, And his mom answered the door

"Their you two are I was starting to get worried" Delia said

"Sorry Mom" Ash said

"Did you two have a good time?" Delia asked them letting them in.

"Yep" They both replied.

"Well that's great" Delia said

Ash and May decided to spend the rest of the night watching movies, While May and Ash was watching their movies, May phone went off, She picked up the phone

"Hello" She answered

"Hey May" The familiar voice said

"Harley" May replied

"Yep that's me" Harley replied

"Why are you calling me Harley?" May asked her

"I went over to your house and no answered where are you?" Harley asked her

"I'm staying with a friend" She replied

"Oh okay" Harley said with disappointment in her voice

May heard this disappointment "You want to come stay with me and my friend?" May asked her

"Yeah sure" Harley said excitedly

May giggled "Okay then" she replied

May gave Harley the address to Ash's house, and then they said goodbye

"Who was that?" Ash asked May

"That was my best friend Harley" May replied

Ash looked at May shockingly "Your best friends with Harley" He said

May looked confused for a moment, but then giggled "Not that Harley, A different Harley" She said though her giggles

"Oh" Ash said

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ash asked May

"It's a girl" May replied

"How did you two meet?" Ash kept asking May questions about Harley

"We went to school together" May replied

Ash kept asking questions about Harley

"Can you tell me stories of you and Harley?" Ash asked May

"Sure" May replied

May told stories for the rest of night of her and Harley, Pretty soon they looked at the clock, and saw it was past 11:00. May yawned

"Ash I think it's time for us to go to bed" May said yawing

"I'll be up their in a few minutes" Ash told her

"See you then" May said giving Ash a peck on the lips

May went upstairs, Once she got upstairs she took a quick shower, and put on a cut-off t-shirt and yellow polka dot pajamas pants. May immediately went to sleep, When she got in bed.

Meanwhile with Ash. Ash just wasn't tired right now, so he decided to watch TV for a little bit, While watching TV he swear he saw a flash of a camera, But Ash shrugged it off

After a hour Ash was getting sleepily, So he went upstairs, Once upstairs he saw May was sleeping, He found it cute, and went up to May a peck on the cheek "Goodnight angel" Ash said to May's sleeping figure

Unknown to Ash. Their was someone watching him, waiting for the right moment to strike


End file.
